Sacramento Suburbs
The Sacramento Suburbs is the first normal zone a player is introduced to after going through the intro zones. It has a high level of trashcans, safes, 2 gun bags, and more that keeps it interesting for new and old players alike. Secret passages *'Redcastle Building Terrace Garden' - Head south east from spawn until you cross the river. Head south east past the sandbags and enter the building to the north along the south east entrance. Go up the stairs, then go west (ignoring the two rooms). The chest is at the north most corner. *'Delta-9 BSAC Experimental Lab' - Head south east from spawn until you cross the river. Go south east and then north east at sandbags. After you run into a fence, follow it east until you can enter. Follow the building paths to the west, and then take the elevator down. The crate is at the north east most area. *'Sacramento Valley Station' - Head south east from spawn until you cross the river. If you follow the south east road from spawn all the way to a park (bypassing the store in the way), the pathway to the secret passage is a bit hidden, as the path is a curving green trail, which leads to an entrance to train tracks. The crate is on the west side. Storage blueprint The blueprints found here will unlock the storage (see page for locations). Side missions 3 chocolate. |notes = Infecteds occasionally drop Biscuits, which have a low chance to give chocolate. It is advised to find other chocolate giving sources such as strawberry cake and chocolate boxes both of which can be found in vending machines, gotten occasionally from Inmates as well as in some set locations (it's worth leaving the area to find it and then restarting the quest when you have good chocolate giving items). Go north past Tiscornia park and northwest to the memorial statue. Talk to Sophie. }} 20 wood and 10 rope. |notes = Zombies will occasionally drop rope or wooden planks (mostly rope). Pick up any Guitars you find, as they give both wood and rope. There are some set rope locations nearby: one is to the west, north of Emett's side quest building. Another is to the north east, in the house south of the pool, next to a desk (there is also a guitar in this house). There is also a rope along the northeast of the pond by Amber. Another rope can be found right beside one of the broken-down cars by the BiBi-Too Café (which is at the left of the gas station). }} 10 fuel |notes = Infecteds will commonly drop Lighters (4 fuel), and occasionally drop Gas bottles (5 fuel). You can also find fuel, above the gas station, to the right of the gas station, and a gas tank near the entrance to the terrace gardens secret passage. }} Map Click to enlarge. Map image provided by Verdecon. Trivia *Working name pre-alpha was "Monterrey Suburbs" Gallery Sacramento Suburbs map.png|Map without icons (by Verdecon) Sacramento Suburbs map - before V0.35.png|Map of Suburbs before being expanded in V0.35 (Image by Verdecon) Sacramento Suburbs map detailed.jpg|Map + Side Quests / Containers / Blueprints (By YamDrawer)